Songs and Stories
by GiantMarshmallow
Summary: A collection of stories of various lengths based off of various songs. Fairy tail, pairings include Gajeel/Levy, Natsu/Lucy, Gray/Juvia, Erza/Jellal, and more, if you'd like to request them.
1. Keep Breathing

**A/N: So this is going to be a story with chapters of various lengths based off or at least someone about, various songs. Enjoy!**

 **Song: Keep Breathing**

 **Artist: Ingrid Michaelson**

 **Pairings: Minor Gajeel/Levy, Levy/Jet/Droy friendship**

 **Words: 295**

* * *

Levy felt so helpless. She wasn't a very powerful mage, she knew that, but she had gotten stronger. She had… So when she was leading the townspeople away from the capital city instead of fighting alongside her guildmates, she felt like she was abandoning them. People, good people were dying. She wanted to help. Needed to help. But she kept breathing, and focused on getting everyone to safety. As soon as the townspeople were far away from the battle, she rushed towards her friends.

Jet.

Droy.

Gajeel…

After the fight was over and won, and Levy felt like she didn't do a thing to keep the city from being destroyed. She spent the next few days helping rebuild, but at night she would look out her hotel window, at all the destruction, all the people still hard at work.

She'd close the blinds, and sleep. Keep breathing.

Levy was happy everyone was safe, but there were still casualties. She attended the funeral of the general public who had perished in the fight. She didn't cry. She didn't sniffle or cough. She stayed silent. And kept breathing. Levy knew she wasn't personally responsible, but she felt the loss. She felt the pain. She didn't help those people. She didn't do anything to keep their lives from being lost.

Right?

She saved the people of Crocus, didn't she? She led them to a safe place, she saved _those_ people. Levy consoled herself with this thought.

She may not have saved anyone fighting, but she saved the people who couldn't fight for themselves. She couldn't help Jet and Droy, or Gajeel, but she helped the townspeople escape and saved them from an even worse demise.

Keep breathing. Keep breathing, Levy. It's over. It's all over.

* * *

 **A/N: A little sad, but eh. I'll update every Sunday, or at least I'll try to!**

 **~Marshy**


	2. Morningside

**Song: Morningside**

 **Artist: Sara Bareilles**

 **Pairings: Gajeel/Levy**

 **Words: 268**

* * *

Gajeel was not scared. Not at all. How could one be afraid of a blue haired woman who was _barely_ five feet tall? No, Gajeel was not scared.

He was absolutely _not._

Five foot and adorable. She always found a way to catch him at the wrong times, when he was mad, or even when he was actually in a good mood. Either way it brightened his day. And that _never_ happened. When Gajeel was in a foul mood, Gajeel was in a _foul_ mood.

He tried to keep his distance. Taking jobs that always took a few days, only occasionally going to the guild hall, and _always_ making sure she wasn't there when he did go. But he could still smell her, still hear her voice, hear her laughing and see her smiling. Without him. It was no use. He would always come back.

But he shouldn't care, she had no _real_ influence on him, of course she didn't. It's not like every single time he was around her, he felt happy. And light. And…

He tried so hard. He tried to forget everything, ignore her, but she'd always try again. That woman was a stubborn as a mule. Not that she was a mule. She didn't look anything like a mule, she was too cute to be…. a….

Crap.

How to get out of this one? He knew she was cracking his shell, his wall he had built over years of tears, sweat, and blood. She would break it someday. He knew that. He wasn't looking forward to it.

Gajeel wasn't scared.

…

He was _terrified._

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Request songs if you like~!**

 **~Marshy**


	3. Will You Love Me Tomorrow?

**Song: Will You Love Me Tomorrow**

 **Artist: Carol King and James Taylor (not the original, but I like this one better)**

 **Pairings: Gajeel/Levy, Lily/Levy friendship**

 **Words: 884**

 **Additional Notes: I made it as T as possible, but there are some definite adultish themes (I guess), but it's very brief. Also, it's very sad.**

* * *

She only had one night, one night to make everything perfect. He would leave in the morning, a two year job would take him away from her.

She made his favorite dinner, played the most fancy music she could think of, even asked Pantherlily to stay out of the house for the night. The black cat had smiled and nodded, knowing exactly what she wanted.

She stood in his kitchen, boiling the noodles for the dish, tuna casserole. Wiping the sweat off her brow, she sighed as she looked at the clock.

7:00. Dinner would be ready in an hour, and given the hour it would take for them to actually eat, she wouldn't get to have her answer until at least a few hours before he had to leave.

She focused on opening the cans of tuna and soup. Her focus was broken at the sound of the door opening. Her name was called, several times before she could pull herself together enough to speak without her voice sounding shaky.

She still faced the oven, listening to the sound of heavy boots come closer to the kitchen. She felt strong arms wrapped around her waist, and a breath on her neck.

" _I'm home."_

Words she wouldn't hear for two years.

She managed to get through dinner without breaking down, but a heavy thought was weighing on both their minds at the table. She started to feel her eyes water, so she stood up and silently started to clear the table and wash the dishes.

He just sat there.

A few minutes passed before he got up and walked behind her. He wrapped his strong arms around her again and buried his nose into her neck. She couldn't resist the urge to tilt her head, so she did.

He started swaying to the music still in the background, she kept scrubbing the plates. Soon, too soon, they were all clean, and she moved to dry them, but he refused to let go of her.

" _Leave them."_

She fought back tears. He turned her around and bent over, hugging her as tightly as he could without hurting her. She hugged him back, just as fiercely.

They stayed there until he pulled away, looking at her with his red eyes. And he kissed her, desperately. She returned it without thought.

They both stumbled around, trying to find the bedroom without letting go of the other. Eventually, one of them opened the door, she wasn't sure who. They fell back and he kissed her so gently, but she wanted more than that.

This was their last night together, for two years. Twenty-four months. 730 days. 730 days without his touch, with out his fingers gently caressing her body.

She was damn well going to make it count.

The night didn't last long enough, she needed more time, more of him, more touches, more everything. She wasn't ready for him to be gone.

She lied next to him, wrapped in the soft sheets, waiting for him to fall asleep. His arm was draped around her waist, holding her tightly to him. She felt his breath on her next steady and fall into a deep, slow rhythm.

She couldn't hold it back anymore.

She didn't want to wake him up, but she had to leave, get out of this room. She managed to shimmy out of his grasp and grab her orange robe before quietly bursting out of the bedroom. She collapsed on the couch, curling into a ball and covering her mouth with one hand to quiet her sobs. She let it all out, she cried and cried and cried, until she couldn't cry anymore.

She didn't know at the time, but he was standing in the doorway, not knowing what to do. He couldn't stand to watch her cry.

" _I'm sorry."_

He knew his words meant nothing as she turned around and stared at him with bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

" _I'm so, so sorry."_

He held her close to him and rocked back and forth, letting her cry.

" _Will you love tomorrow?"_

He was taken aback by her question, but he knew he couldn't answer it. Of course he would, but no words would help the love of his life now.

" _Tell me now. Please, tell me now, and I won't ever ask again."_ She pleaded with him, begged him to answer.

He wouldn't. Because no matter what he said, he would still have to leave. She knew that. When he said nothing, she quieted down.

Without words she moved to leave, the room or the house, he couldn't be sure, but he stopped her anyway.

She looked at him and his heart broke. He lead her back to the bedroom and pulled her robe off her. She looked down at the floor until he picked her up and layed her on the bed, their bed.

He knew she wanted more, but no matter what he gave her, it wouldn't be enough. So he just held her, held her as tightly as he could.

They fell asleep together, just like any other night. But neither of them wanted to wake up and face the inevitability of what the morning would bring.

But tonight he was hers, and she was his. And that would never change.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes? No? I like it. Did you? Tell me, by reviewing!**

 **~Marshy**


End file.
